Reaper
Kid Icarus Of Myths and Monsters Uprising |Row 4 title = Appearances |Row 4 info = *''Kid Icarus'' *''Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters'' *''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' (Chapter 4) *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate}} '''Reapers' (死神 Shinigami, "Reaper") are Underworld enemies that debuted in the original Kid Icarus. Physical Appearance In the original Kid Icarus and Of Myths and Monsters, the Reaper is an animate skeleton with a purple cloak and a matching scythe. Its eyes are typically closed when patrolling, but once it notices Pit they open, revealing pink eyes with purple pupils. In Uprising, the Reaper now wears a dark blue and white robe with a faded red collar. Its scythe now has a more jagged handle, while the blade has a red, blood splatter-like design on it. In addition, it possesses blank yellow eyes, and red, hair-like tendrils on its head. Once it notices Pit, the tendrils on its head spread out and stiffen, and its yellow eyes begin to bulge. Appearances ''Kid Icarus Reapers appear in every non-fortress area, with the exception of the Palace in the Sky. They prowl along a flat path, turning around when the path ends. However, once every few moments, they will suddenly glance back in an attempt to catch Pit off guard. They turn if attacked from behind in the original ''Kid Icarus, though this is no longer the case in the 3D Classics version of the game. Reapers typically can not see too far ahead of themselves, and obstacles block their line of sight as they can only see in a straight line. Should a Reaper notice Pit, it will immediately begin to screech and summon four Reapettes. It will continuously summon groups of Reapettes until it's destroyed, Pit is killed, or Pit moves out of its sight, though any remaining Reapettes will continue to chase him until they are destroyed. Hit Points Damage Hearts Score (Experience) 10 2 10 500 ''Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Known as the Grim Reaper, it behaves similarly to how it did in the original ''Kid Icarus. Hit Points Damage Hearts Score (Experience) 6 — 10 — ''Kid Icarus: Uprising Similar to the original ''Kid Icarus, Reapers react in panic when Pit enters their red line of sight (referred to as "Reaper Eyes"). When this occurs, Reapers summon a group of two Reapettes, which will home in on the angel and ram into him. In addition, Reapers rush towards Pit and slash at him with their scythes. Min Health (Air) Max Health (Air) Min Health (Land) Max Health (Land) 52 208 163 756 ''Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U In the 3DS version of the game, Reapers appear as enemies in the multiplayer feature Smash Run. Defeating them grants the player power-ups. In the Wii U version of the game, the Reaper appears as a random event in the multiplayer feature Smash Tour. Once it appears, players can exchange three of their fighters for a Checkpoint Bonus. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate The Reaper, alongside the Reapette, appears as a collectable spirit in the game's aptly named Spirits mode. Idol Description Reaper ''Reapers serve as lookouts for the Underworld Army. When they spot an enemy, they let out a piercing scream that summons their feisty servants, the Reapettes. They also use their giant scythes to reap the souls of their victims. Trophy Description Reaper Since he's clearly not planning on doing any gardening, watch out for that scythe! You can tell when one of these has its sights set on you because the music will change and you'll hear a loud scream as it summons its Reapettes. If you always keep your distance and attack from afar, there's no need to fear the Reapers. Gallery Reaperkiart.png|The Reaper as it appears in the original Kid Icarus. Reaper reapette of myths and monsters artwork.jpg|The Grim Reaper as it appears in Of Myths and Monsters. Reaperarcard.png|AR Card of the Reaper. Reaperconceptart.png|Concept art of the Reaper from Uprising. Trivia *According to Palutena, Reapers are responsible for escorting deceased souls to the Underworld.Chapter 4, Land Battle Palutena: Reapers are soul carriers. When a being dies, they take its soul to the Underworld. *Reapers are one of three enemies that change the game's music, the others being the Orne and the Merenguy. *Reapers can sometimes spot Pit through walls, though this is possibly a glitch. References Category:Kid Icarus Category:Kid Icarus enemies Category:Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Category:Of Myths and Monsters enemies Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Uprising enemies Category:Underworld Army Category:Enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate